


Gravity

by Zharena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, F/M, just a mention of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zharena/pseuds/Zharena
Summary: Tumblr ficlet prompt fill: “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [jaksandrow](http://jaksandrow.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Original prompt list by [faithfulwhispers](https://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a).

“Your hands are so much larger than mine.”

He says it with awe in his voice as he runs his fingers along her wrist, across rough palms and the gaps between her scales, says it and feels the burden—and love—of the planet crushing his heart, a suffering that he himself couldn’t have so much as fathomed a short time ago. Hunk counts them, each bump she’s gained, each wrinkle and scar, each spot where her skin’s been stretched beyond comfort, where freedom-seeking specks of blood are embroiled in battle against her body’s guard. She stiffens as he brushes against them, careful not to make her suffering known to him. He frowns and shoots her a look of apology, but she simply shakes her head and glances back at their shared grasp, trying to shift his attention away from her discomfort. Hunk wonders just how many times she’s done that, how many times she’s _had_ to do that, and that’s when he _knows:_ knows how deep the story engraved in her hands runs.

Suddenly, his hands feel even smaller.


End file.
